The present application relates to a display provided with light emitting elements in a display pixel section or on an architrave-like frame thereof.
There have been proposed several technologies in which a display itself is provided with a function for inputting of coordinates.
Specifically, for example, a display of the pressure-sensitive type touch panel system (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-149085 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-41244), a display of the electromagnetic induction type touch panel system (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-134105) and the like have been known.
However, the displays provided with such a coordinate inputting function as above-mentioned are difficult to downsize, and are higher in cost than the ordinary displays.
In order to solve these problems, development has been vigorously made of displays in which each pixel is provided with a light receiving element and the coordinates in the display are specified by detection of light incident on the light receiving elements (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-318067 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-318819).
The display thus provided with the light receiving elements to enable inputting of coordinates in the display can be advantageously reduced in size and cost, as compared with the displays provided with the coordinate inputting function, and has a further advantage in that multi-point coordinate inputting and area inputting are possible.
Thus, recently, development of a liquid crystal display device having also a photo-sensor element in each pixel has been in progress. For example, with a photo-sensor element provided in each pixel, it is possible to realize a scanner function and a touch panel function with a normal liquid crystal module structure.
For instance, a touch panel functioned LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) module provided with a photo-sensor in each pixel has been reported and demonstrated in Session 24 of SID 2007.
Such a technology of incorporating photo-sensor elements in a liquid crystal display device is indispensable to user interfacing of displays in the future, and is one of the promising technologies.